<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Counselor Talent Show by Fericita</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076258">Counselor Talent Show</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fericita/pseuds/Fericita'>Fericita</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mercy Street (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Summer Camp AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:40:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fericita/pseuds/Fericita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Camp Green Wood has a long history, with old VHS tapes and a celebrated counselor talent show as particular legacies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emma Green/Henry Hopkins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Mercy Street Summer Camp AU</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Counselor Talent Show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789506">Tales from Camp Green Wood</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayBaggins/pseuds/BroadwayBaggins">BroadwayBaggins</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry peeked his head around the door, hands over his eyes.  “Everyone decent?”</p><p>“It’s just me! And yes!”</p><p>Henry entered the small dressing room to find Emma, two pens stuck into a messy bun on the top of her head, surrounded by racks of clothes labeled by act for the Counselor Talent Show. He tried not to let his eyes linger, but he liked when she wore her hair like that.  Her neck was beautiful. He cleared his throat.</p><p>“Just came to see if you needed any help. It’s raining again, so Byron has the boys parked in front of some VHS copy of <em>The Parent Trap</em>. I think the sheer novelty of the primitive technology has them captivated.” Henry bent down to pick up a stretchy piece of black fabric and then straightened, handing it to Emma. “Here.  Looks like your…” he puzzled over it. “Headband?”</p><p>Emma took it grimacing.  “Alice’s skirt actually.  For playing Sandy.  She and Frank lip synch the number from the end of <em>Grease</em> every year.”</p><p>Henry laughed, relinquishing the smallest skirt he had ever seen with a flourish to Emma’s outstretch hand.  He tried not to be obviously thrilled when their fingers touched.  “I understand now why Byron was trying to convince Sam, Jed, and me that doing a Magic Mike routine wouldn’t have been inappropriate.”</p><p>Emma looked for the right hanger for the Sandy skirt and smiled at him over her shoulder. “You could have put those feather boas to use!”</p><p>He laughed again, picturing it.  “Sounds fun, but it might not be the best choice for a divinity student to dance half-naked in a room full of minors.”</p><p>“I think you were wise to choose the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Though I don’t know how well you’ll be able to play-fight in these turtle shells.  We should probably do a run-through before next week. And since you’re here, let me fit you for it now.” She ran her hand over the papier-mâché turtle shell, a project he’d seen her working on in the arts cabin with a roomful of second graders who had more fun painting themselves green than the shell-shaped lumps.   He looked at her fingers – were they green from the paint?</p><p>Her eyes went to her hands and he internally kicked himself for being so obvious in staring.  “They stained the undersides of my fingernails green so I painted the rest to match, just to hide the stubborn paint, but now I feel like people are giving me pitying glances for having a little too much camp spirit – Emma Green, Theater and Arts Director at Camp Green Wood, with the green nail polish. Maybe tomorrow I’ll dye my hair green too.”</p><p>“I’m sure no one thinks that.  Maybe the four turtles should paint our nails too.  Do you still have the polish?”</p><p>They exchanged a laugh and Henry examined the shells and the colorful masks pinned to each one. “I’m not sure Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are still cool.  The boys seem to mostly talk about Super Smash Brothers and Minecraft.”</p><p>“Which one are you? Michelangelo? Donatello? Actually, that won’t help me.  I just need to know if you’re orange, blue, red, or purple.”</p><p>“Orange.  Nunchucks.  I think that’s Michelangelo.”</p><p>Emma took the orange mask and the accompanying shell off of the hanger.  “Ready?”</p><p>“Yes ma’am.” Henry turned around and she gently lowered the shell over his head.  The fit was like wearing a sandwich board and Henry wondered if he’d feel as ridiculous play fighting as a turtle as he had while advertising for his youth group’s car wash with a car-shaped sandwich board enticing passing motorists to pull into the Boston Market parking lot and let a bunch of teenagers clean their luxury vehicles. Emma pulled at the straps on the side and lifted his arms up and down.</p><p>“The fit’s good.  Looks like you can move in it, definitely should be able to defeat…whoever it is Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles defeat.  Here, let me try the mask next.”</p><p>She stood behind him and he could feel her breath on his neck, and then the orange mask covered his eyes and he adjusted it until the eye holes lines up.</p><p>“Does that work?” She turned him toward herself and he wished he could have felt her hands on his chest rather than having several layers of cardboard between them.</p><p>“Yes, I can see out of it.”  He slid the mask down and undid the knot, passing it back to Emma to be hung up again.  She was meticulous about organizing, you would have thought the costumes were of life-saving importance the way she logged and inventoried.  It was impressive.  He loosened the side straps on the shell and lifted it over his head, handing it back to Emma. </p><p>“The fourth-grade boys will love it anyway.  At least the part where we bring pizza into the audience. I hope.  What are you performing in the show?”</p><p>Emma rolled her eyes.  “Anne informed Mary and me that we’re doing the <em>Single Ladies</em> dance, and as soon as I had a written promise that we wouldn’t be wearing a version of her Union Jack bikini, I agreed.  Mary had the brilliant idea that we do it in pajamas like we’re being silly at a sleepover, so that’s the plan.”</p><p>“That sounds great.  I hear you were on dance team – I’m sure you three will actually bring some talent to this talent show.”</p><p>“Maybe, but Sam and Charlotte are going to sing <em>Unforgettable</em>, and that will definitely be the best of the evening.  I’m not sure that song has ever been done on a guitar before but if anyone can turn it acoustic and absolutely render us all speechless with their musicality, it’s them.”</p><p>Byron barged in just then, eyes frantic.  “Henry! They’ve mutinied.  They’re calling it a girls’ movie.  We’ve got to find something else to do with them.”</p><p>Emma raised an eyebrow.  “I think we have the 1990 version of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles on VHS too.  Want me to look?”</p><p>Byron groaned. “Hasn’t anything at this camp been purchased this century?”</p><p>Henry put his arm around Byron and led him to the door. “We can do a rain hike.  No thunder; we’ll be fine.” He turned to look at Emma as they left, waving to her, and wishing that Anne’s desire for a bikini had won out over Mary’s plan for pajamas.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>